xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolivar Trask
'Bolivar Trask '''is the main antagonist of X-Men: Days of Future Past. He is President and CEO of Trask Industries, and the inventor of the mutant-hunting Sentinels. Biography Background Even from his early years as a research assistant, Bolivar always maintained a particular interest in the origin and evolution of humanity. Following in the footsteps of Mendel, Watson and Crick, Trask made it his goal to unlock the mysteries of human DNA. What he did not anticipate was the discovery of the X-Gene, a genetic finding that would prove to be the most significant of the 20th century. Trask soon hypothesized the impending extinction of the human race. His early theories were ridiculed by his contemporaries and with no one to fund his research, Trask cared enough about humanity to invest in the founding of Trask Industries in 1967. Since its founding, Trask Industries has been at the forefront of human progress, partnering with domestic and international governments since the Nixon administration. Trask’s early ambition for genetic progress continues to fuel our technological innovations today. X-Men: Days of Future Past Trask experimented on mutants for their DNA to create robots called Sentinels, whose sole purpose is to track and kill mutants (despite Trask having respect for them). Among those he experimented on and killed were Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost, Banshee, and Riptide (though a viral marketing suggests Azazel and Angel were dead before Trask experimented on them), although Mystique was able to save Havok, Toad, and Ink from this fate. Mystique sought revenge on Trask for killing her comrades. However, this would lead to an apocalyptic future; When Mystique shoots Trask in the head, this triggers the awakening of the sentinels, because of Trask being killed by a mutant and because of Mystique being experimented on for her DNA to complete the sentinels. The sentinels would then bring about an apocalyptic future once they begin targeting humans as well. For this reason Wolverine was sent back in time to prevent Trask's death. Trask was denied funding for his Sentinel project. Mystique tried to kill Trask, but Wolverine, Charles, Hank, and Magneto stopped her. However, as a result of a battle from Magneto trying to kill Mystique, the people were horrified by the existence of mutants and Trask's sentinel program was approved; furthermore, Trask obtained Mystique's blood and used it to create the sentinels. After saving President Nixon from being killed by Magneto, Mystique tried to kill Trask, but Charles Xavier convinced her not to, averting the bad future. Because a mutant saved the president, the sentinel program was shut down, and Trask was later arrested for selling military secrets. Relationships *William Stryker - Protégé *Mystique - Killer (Original Timeline); Savior (Revised Timeline) *Mutants - Enemies Trivia *In ''X-Men: The Last Stand, there is a character named Trask who is loosly based on Bolivar Trask. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Scientist Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Trask Industries